Safety needle assemblies are known in the prior art for providing shielding to a used needle to prevent inadvertent “needle sticks” therewith. These assemblies may be “passive”, which operate through normal use of the associated injector, or “active”, which require an additional step or steps to operate beyond normal operation of the associated injector.
With respect to pen injectors which use pen needles, passive safety pen needle assemblies have been developed in the prior art which utilize a trigger that is activated upon sufficient application of force thereto during an injection procedure. A trigger may be provided which presses against a patient's skin with sufficient displacement of the trigger causing the assembly to activate. The activation of the trigger results in some form of a shield being released which may move distally to a shielding position covering a used needle. With these designs, concerns exist of preventing inadvertent trigger activation.